


Engines

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad Garcia is cheered up by Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engines

“Hey, Garcia,” Reid said, wandering into her office. He leaned against the doorway, unwilling to enter without her permission.

“Hey, cupcake,” she replied with her usual flair, but he could hear an underlining sadness in her voice. “You didn't go out to lunch with the others?”

He shrugged, finally entering the office. He sat down in the free chair. “All they seem to want to do is talk about JJ's engagement to Hotch and the wedding and how they were able to hide it from the rest of us. I need a break. Why didn't you go?”

She smiled. “Pretty much the same reason.”

“Is-” Reid gulped, but was determined to push forward. “Is everything okay? You seem... a little out of sorts.”

“I guess the engagement has me thinking, too.” She grew quiet and a faraway fell over her face. “Did you ever just turn to someone and kiss them? No build up, no nothing?” Reid shot her a confused look. “Never mind. I guess I'm just being weird today. Ignore me.”

Reid frowned. He leaned over and kissed her. He had intended for it to be a quick peck, but hadn't anticipated the spark that he felt from the moment they touched. Reid ran his tongue over her bottom lip, tasting her delicious bubble gum lip gloss. He was momentarily stunned when she opened her mouth. 

If he thought it was a spark when their lips touched, it was an absolute inferno when their tongues intertwined. Reid grabbed at her shoulders to urge her closer. He ran his hands up and down her back before moving to her sides. He brushed the underside of her breasts and she shivered.

“Oh, God, Reid,” Garcia said, breathlessly between kisses. She tried to break off the kiss put found herself unable to pull away. She moved her lips over his jaw and down his neck, pulling at his sweater to get to more skin. When she hit the spot where his shoulder met his neck, he let off the most delectable groan and she settled there, suckling his skin.

It was a commotion outside of the office that finally forced the two apart. They sat there, Garcia on his lap, panting, eyes continually darting away from each other. When her heartbeat had calmed, Garcia forced herself to look at him. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

“So, that was unexpected,” she said, trying to keep her voice light.

“You can say that again,” Reid agreed.

Garcia opened her mouth to repeat it, but didn't want to joke. “I had no idea that you could kiss like that?”

Reid shrugged sheepishly. “I study. And contrary to popular belief, I do have female companionship.”

“With technique like that, I can believe it!” she explained then chuckled at his embarrassment. “Trust me, cupcake, nothing has revved my engines like that in a long, long time.”

“Me, either,” he admitted.

Garcia moved her hands to play with the hair on the back of his neck. “Any chance that you'd like to rev those engines with me some more?”

Reid pulled her close. “Just name the time and place.”

 

END


End file.
